


Three Is A Lucky Number

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is suffering after her accident, and Brittana give her relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unholy Trinity Smut. For the Glee Kink Meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59838790

"Ouch," Quinn muttered as she approached the free bed in their hotel room.

"You ok, Q?" Santana asked, actually looking genuinely concerned, unusual for someone that is not her girlfriend. 

Quinn hissed in pain as she laid herself down. "Yeah, S, I'm ok. Just a little sore from dancing." She buried her face into a pillow as she heard Brittany speak up.

"Baby," the tall blonde intoned. "We should help her out."

Santana glanced at her girlfriend. "You want me to give her a rubdown?"

Brittany nodded eagerly. "Quinn, you'll enjoy this. Sanny is so good with her hands. She does this thing - " 

The Latina cut her girlfriend off quickly with a hand over her mouth. "Babe, now's not the time. Remember the TMI thing? That goes for now."

The dancer furrowed her brows. "Sorry, Tana. I just get excited."

Santana hummed in agreement. "No problem, B. Love you."

"Love you, too, San," Brittany said, pulling the Latina to her for a chaste kiss. 

"Gross!" Quinn jested, rolling her eyes at them. The two were just sickeningly cute together. 

Her attention drawn from Brittany, Santana turned back to the other blonde."Anyway! Let me rub you down, Fabray. Lay down." Quinn complied, gingerly laying on her front as she felt the Latina move behind her.

Santana's fingers gently landed on Quinn's shoulders, deftly massaging the tense muscles there. The blonde stifled a moan as tan hands kneaded at her upper back. "Q, I could get a better grip if you let me...I mean, well, if I straddled you..." Santana trailed off, motioning with her hands while Quinn watched her over her shoulder. 

Understanding, she nodded. "S'ok, S."

Nodding mutely, Santana carefully sat herself into her friend's backside and continued her hand's ministrations, fingers skillfully working out the knots she found. 

"Told you she has magic hands,Q," Brittany chirped brightly when Quinn let out a relieved sigh. 

"Indeed she does," Quinn agreed, feeling the brunette's thumbs push nicely into a knot in her lower back. "Oh, God."

"I appreciate the compliment, but the name's Santana," the Latina joked, slipping her warm hand under the bottom of Quinn's shirt to easier rub the sore tissue. 

Quinn froze at the feeling of her friend's hand on her bare skin. Flashbacks of her accident and the marred flesh left behind came to mind as she jerked away involuntarily.

"Whoa, Q, what the hell?" Santana demanded as she was jostled on the blonde's backside and pushed away. 

Brittany joined them on the bed, cupping Quinn's jaw to make their eyes meet. Staring into suddenly watery hazel eyes, the dancer innocently asked, "Q, what's wrong?"

Biting her lip and looking away, Quinn mumbled, "I have such ugly scars."

Brittany looked clueless, but Santana caught on immediately. "Oh, babe," she breathed, tenderly stroking blonde locks, "they're anything but ugly." Feeling Quinn still tensing beside her, the brunette patiently moved a caramel hand to the other girl's hip and laid soothing swipes there. "Can I see?"

Sniffling, Quinn gave a barely there nod. With all the gentleness she possessed, Santana carefully lifted the back of the blonde's shirt several inches, revealing a grouping of dark pink scars. Brittany started to gasp at the sight, but the Latina foresaw her girlfriend's reaction and wordlessly shushed her. "Beautiful," Santana said honestly, tracing a surgery mark with a fingertip.

"Don't lie," Quinn said suddenly with a harsh tone.

"Sanny doesn't lie anymore. I taught her that it's wrong," Brittany interjected with an innocent frown. 

Santana leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the scars. "Quinn, they are beautiful because they mean you are still with us. You are so strong, and we almost lost you. And I just..." the brunette suddenly turned away.

"She's upset," the dancer supplied, rubbing her hand down Santana's back. "Sanny didn't want to lose you, Q. She said the worst moments of her life were being afraid I didn't love her, abuela disowning her, and your accident. Your accident hurt her even more than her outing." Brittany smiled fondly at the Latina. "Although we still hate Finn."

Composing herself, Santana ran her hands carefully across Quinn's bare lower back. "Can we cut the emotional bullshit, Q?"

Smiling and feeling more confident, Quinn agreed. "Thanks, San," she said, explanation unneeded. 

Santana merely grunted and started up the back massage once more. Twenty minutes of bliss for Quinn went by as the Latina massaged her body. The brunette's hands were at the top of her butt as fingers danced there hesitantly. "You can continue, San," Quinn stated, surprising herself at the admission. 

Almost as if afraid of actually doing so, the brunette didn't give any response. Unsure of what to do with the mounting tension, Quinn subtly shucked her shirt off completely. Her naked back was now completely open to her best friends. 

Brittany's voice tore through the following silence. "Tana, Q's hot...can we have her, too? I know we said we would be exclusive, but Quinn seems ready and I know we both want her. And it's just this one time. Plus she needs to be reminded how happy we are that we didn't lose her in the accident."

Santana fake coughed and looked at the blonde seriously. "Britt, baby, that's only if she wants us, too."

"But Q has always been our best friend, and never judged our relationship," the blonde replied cluelessly, tangling her fingers with Santana's tan digits.

Quinn's head snapped up as she observed her best friends holding hands. "That's up to Fabray." A pair of brown eyes and blue eyes searched her out. 

"That's...ok with me," Quinn stuttered. 

"Awesome," Brittany answered happily. "San has wanted you for a long time now." 

"B," the Latina hissed in embarrassment, the tips of her ears reddening. 

Brittany smiled indulgently, grabbing the brunette's hand and placing it again on Quinn's bare back. "Massage, honey."

As always, Santana followed Brittany's instructions. Yeah, she was whipped, so what? The Latina worked Quinn's muscles with her fingers, interspaced with light, careful kisses. 

Quinn tensed again as Santana's hands landed on her ass. The Latina massaged her taut cheeks lightly through her pants. Brittany slid across the bed to whisper, "My baby loves your ass, Q. So do I. Just let go."

"You two really want me?" Quinn asked hesitantly. She was swiftly answered by both her best friends moving impossibly closer to her. 

"Q, you're a goddess," Santana stated, pushing Quinn gently back to the mattress. "And I want to show you that." She punctuated this statement with a sweet kiss, nibbling on Quinn's bottom lip. 

"Q, we've always wanted you. San was just in deliberation," Brittany responded, trailing her fingers along Quinn's cheek.

"In denial, B," Santana corrected immediately with obvious adoration. 

"Regardless," Quinn began, attaching her lips to the Latina's. Santana moaned into the kiss while rubbing circles on the blonde's back. "Are you guys sure about this?" Quinn continued timidly, pulling away from the brunette. 

Brittany sent the other blonde a sweet smile whilst tugging on Quinn's bra strap. "Duh."

Quinn pulled away from the girls. "I've only had sex with Puck."

Santana scowled. "He doesn't deserve you. Before I wanted to admit I was gay, I slept with him. Totally unsatisfying. Let us show you how good sex can be, Q."

Quinn looked away before responding. "Both of you?"

The brunette pulled the other girl close and kissed her neck. "You should know me and B do everything together," the Latina replied cheekily. 

Quinn fought back her shivers. "Brittany, Santana, I'm your best friend. I'm the first person you guys came out to, and I really care about you."

"We know that, Q. You were our best supporter." Santana had abandoned all pretenses by now, cupping Quinn's cheek tenderly. 

Quinn continued uncertainly, "And I'm self-conscious about the mess of my back."

Brittany sent her a sweet smile. "Don't be. We've already told you that you're beautiful. You really are, and we're so grateful to have you in our lives."

Unused to a serious and articulate Brittany, Quinn felt startled. The emotion must show on her face as Santana leaned forward to clasp her chin firmly and initiate a messy kiss. 

Quinn fought it, but gave in. "Oh God, Santana."

The Latina surged forward to claim her lips again while her girlfriend held them both from behind and unclasped Quinn's bra. With a quick motion, Brittany had the shorter blonde's bra removed. Perky pink nipples hardened when they met the air. In this short time, Brittany had played magician and stripped her own self down to only her panties. 

"Q, we both love you. And San's the best at lady loving. Let her take care of you," Brittany whispered into Quinn's ear. 

Quinn sank into the other blonde's hold as Santana pressed kisses to her neck. "Can I go down on you?" As she said this, the brunette bit along her neck whilst stroking her back.

The shorter blonde stifled a moan. "You don't have to. It's ok."

The Latina nipped at Quinn's collarbone momentarily. "Q, it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. Let me do this for you."

Holding her from behind and lazily rubbing Quinn's side, Brittany whispered hotly into the other blonde's ear. "Let her. San's tongue is magic."

"I've...no one has ever...I've never had that," the hazel-eyed girl stammered out. 

"No one's ever gone down on you before?" Santana correctly guessed. "That's their loss. I bet you taste so good, Q." The brunette's tongue dipped down to greet a stiff bud at the center of Quinn's breast. 

"Oh," Quinn gasped as her best friend circled her nipple with a sure tongue. Brittany continued to stroke her hip soothingly. "Q, you're beautiful. Let Sanny show you."

Santana worked her way down Quinn's body, licking and sucking along the way. She made sure to worship the blonde's breasts, taking her time to knead the flesh and using her tongue to manipulate her nipples. Quinn involuntarily shuddered and pushed her chest upward to meet the Latina's mouth. 

"Mmm, S," Quinn hissed as the Latina's teeth artfully scraped the skin of a sensitive nipple.

The taller blonde trailed a finger across Quinn's sharp cheekbone. "She's good at that, isn't she Quinnie? She's got such a hot mouth and those full lips always feel so good when she's eating me out. Your world is about to be rocked."

Quinn could only nod as Santana's hot tongue poked out to trace circles around her belly button, the muscle laving attention to her increasingly sweat-soaked skin. Brittany felt her shudder and sensually ran her fingers through the other girl's hair. "Just feel, Q."

Taking the other girl's advice, Quinn let herself relax and give into the pleasure Santana provided. She gasped as the Latina latched her plump lips onto a patch of flesh on her inner thigh.

"Fuck, Q, you smell so good," the brunette husked out in a raspy voice whilst her mouth placed open-mouthed sloppy kisses across Quinn's sopping center. "So hot, so wet, and all for us."

Brittany flicked one of Quinn's hard nipples with a stray finger. "Tana really loves your pussy, Q."

Quinn groaned without meaning to, feeling the other blonde pinch her stiff bud just as Santana's eager tongue took its first swipe across her puffy folds. "Shit," the blonde managed, thrusting her crotch into her best friend's face.

"Let me have it, Q," the darker girl mumbled, pulling one of the blonde's excited pussy lips into her mouth. "Fuck my face, babe. I want your juices all over me, and it would turn B on to see that. Then I'm gonna kiss her after so she can get a taste of your tasty little pussy, too."

Brittany whimpered her own agreement, free hand slipping into her panties as she watched her girlfriend own licking their best friend. "Tana, baby, I love you. But you better start fucking Quinnie now."

"With pleasure," the Latina replied easily, gathering the blonde's abundant wetness on the fingers of her left hand. "Q, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, so hold on."

Quinn responded as Santana's fingers met her entrance. "I didn't enjoy it with Puck, so..."

"I'm not Puck," Santana stated simply while thrusting two fingers hard into her best friend. Brittany placed careful kisses to the other blonde's jaw from behind as the Latina scissored her digits in the hot channel she's buried in. Her mouth descended again on Quinn's center, tongue languidly tracing along the excited lips and collecting the tasty fluids in her mouth. "Fabray, you taste so fucking good."

Brittany nipped at the side of Quinn's neck, left hand traveling to the other girl's breasts to pinch and prod stiff nipples again whilst her other hand manipulated her own clit. "Baby, this is so hot. Tell me how she tastes."

Swiping her tongue up to caress Quinn's engorged clit a moment, the brunette removed her mouth to talk whilst continuing to piston her fingers in and out. "Babe, she tastes amazing. Slightly salty but with a sweet undertone. Similar to you but different. A good different. Don't worry, you'll get a sample." Santana ducked her head again, lapping eagerly at the bundle of nerves atop Quinn's slit. 

The taller blonde bucked her hips into her best friend's face. "Ohhh," Quinn moans out, grinding her pussy onto Santana's pouty lips. "So good!" Brittany continued cupping Quinn's tits from behind, blue eyes hungry as she observed her girlfriend going down on their BFF. 

Santana curls her fingers to stimulate the blonde's g-spot as she continued assaulting her stiff clit with her tongue. Quinn's back arched and her head fell back onto Brittany's shoulder. Panting, the hazel-eyed girl continues bucking her hips while feeling a stirring start deep in her belly.

The Latina carefully removed her fingers from the blonde and buried her face further into Quinn's pussy. Her stiff tongue teased the other girl's entrance a moment before she worked down further, hands sliding under to caress her best friend's taut butt. "Q, you have such an amazing ass. Not as good as my girl B's, but still super hot. I want it."

Confused, Quinn lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and gazed down at the Latina. "Huh?"

Brittany gave one more squeeze to small breasts as she extricated her hand from her own panties, long digits glistening. "Roll over onto your tummy, Quinnie. Trust me, it's worth it."

Trusting the dancer, Quinn detached herself from Brittany and flipped herself again so she was on her stomach. She spread her legs, leaving her pussy open and exposed from behind. "Ay dios mio," Santana murmured before diving back in. She licked Quinn's folds from behind, eagerly getting back into her former rhythm. With a lustful moan, she palmed the blonde's muscular ass cheeks.

"It's about to get super good," Brittany suddenly whispered, watching the pair excitedly, shucking her underwear off and resuming masturbating.

"Huh?" Quinn asked cluelessly before feeling the smaller girl pull her cheeks apart. "Oh!" she managed in surprise. She shivered in anticipation as Santana's tongue darted out to lap at her asshole. "Shit!" she cursed, never expecting this to be such a turn-on.

"Fabray, you want my tongue and fingers deep in your ass, don't you? You want to to cum on my fingers and face, I know it. Your pussy is empty but I'll be back to it soon if you're ready. Come on, babe, flood my mouth with your sweet cum. I can do this all day," Santana challenged as she carefully slipped a finger into her friend's ass. "Fuck, you're so damn tight. Your pussy was tight, but your ass takes the cake. I could eat you out all day long."

"San," Brittany whined beside them, feeling ignored as she writhed under her own touch. Santana turned to her with hooded eyes.

"Sorry, baby," the Latina quickly apologized, leaning across to kiss her girlfriend. The blonde shuddered as she tasted Quinn on Santana's lips as promised. "She does taste good!" 

"I know, right?" Santana murmured, licking and kissing at the dancer's mouth before the brunette moved back to Quinn's saturated folds. She flicked her tongue around the blonde's pussy lips and continued her journey toward's Quinn's ass. "Mmm, Q, you like it in the backdoor almost as much as Britt-Britt. You're such a slut for me, aren't you, babe? Just giving that ass up."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Quinn knew she should feel affronted, but she couldn't possibly whilst the darker girl's mouth and fingers were doing THAT. 

"Cum for us," Brittany encouraged their friend as she ran a hand down Quinn's back. Her fingers lightly traced the scars there. "So beautiful, so strong, so ours. I'm about to cum, too. Cum with me Q," she commanded, a low whine punctuating her statement as she furiously rubbed her own sopping pussy. 

Quinn thrust her backside up, rutting hard into Santana. The smaller girl's tongue wrapped around her clit as her digits manipulated the blonde's asshole once more perfectly. Letting out a loud cry, Quinn violently orgasmed into the Latina's mouth. Brittany tumbled along moments later with a strangled moan as her hips shot up off the bed. 

"And that's how we do in Lima Heights," Santana murmured smugly, eagerly lapping up Quinn's expelled arousal that flooded her face.

Exhausted, Quinn's front landed back down on the bed as she panted into the mattress through her mouth. "So cocky," she managed out with a shake of her head.

"Definitely no cock here, babe," the Latina fired back, sliding back up the bed with sloppy kisses to her friend's scar-covered back. "Unless you want?"

Confused, Quinn lifted her head from the mattress. "What do you mean?"

Brittany, having recovered from her self-induced euphoria, briefly kisses her girlfriend over their best friend's back before responding. "She means we brought Big Blue. And we'll fuck you with it, if you want."

Quinn's mouth goes dry at the implication, having a pretty good idea what her friend means. "Big Blue?"

Nuzzling her face into the shorter girl's neck and reaching across to hold her girlfriend's hand, Brittany answered earnestly. "Duh, Q, our strap-on. And let me tell you, Sanny can fuck with a big cock better than any man could dream of."

Beaming proudly, the darker girl placed a kiss to both of their foreheads. "What do you say, Fabray? You in or out? You gonna let us love you, carino?"

The dancer's face lit up at Santana's words. "Baby, you know it makes me so wet when you speak Spanish."

"Exactly why I do it, mi amor," the brunette purred. "So, Q, you ready for more Brittana lady loving?"

Taking a deep breath, Quinn answered with certainty. "Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the Unholy Trinity Threesome. It's still all about Quinn worship, but please excuse Santana's potty mouth - she can't help it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again filling a Glee Kink request. Apologizing for Santana's dirty talk - but once again it's hot, eh!

Brittany let out a little "yay" with a small clap to accompany the response as Santana smirked confidently. 

"Baby?" the Latina prompted while tracing her thumb along her girlfriend's angular cheekbone. "Wanna get Big Blue out and suit me up?"

Excited, the dancer detangled herself from the shorter girl and hopped off the bed to rummage through their shared duffel. After several moments, Brittany triumphantly raised the strap-on over her head. "Got it, baby!"

Noticing Quinn's nervous demeanor and shuffling, Santana leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Lucy Q, remember we won't hurt you, and we will go slow for you."

Startled at the use of the old nickname she hadn't heard either of her best friends use since seventh grade, the blonde arched up and returned the lip lock. 

Bouncing over to them, Brittany gave them a mock glare. "Stop macking on my girl, Quinnie. San's sweet lady kisses are mine," the dancer teased, drawing Santana close to attach the harness and dangling fake penis to her girlfriend's crotch. 

The Latina grabbed the rubber shaft and thrusted her hips forward. "Ready to drill some pussy hard, babe."

Brittany watched her girlfriend with adoring eyes. "Can I suck you baby? Please? That will get you nice and slick for Quinnie's pussy!"

Santana fisted her artificial appendage. "You better, babe." She grunted as the dancer's mouth opened wide to accept her strap-on. "Fabray, why are you just sitting there? Get in on this. Unless you don't want my hard cock in your tight little pussy?"

Quinn hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Go down on her," Santana urged, nudging her arm.

"I've never," Quinn started shyly.

"I know, Q," the brunette interrupted immediately with a small grin. "It's not difficult. I'll walk you through it. Unpress that lemon, babe." Meanwhile, Brittany had been slurping and sucking around Santana's strap-on, gagging when she got the whole thing pressing against her throat. 

Bashfully, Quinn looked away. "Ok, you're not ready to eat pussy yet. Just watch us," Santana ordered. 

Quinn observed as the dancer let the silicone appendage fall from her mouth with a pop before slithering up the Latina's body. "Fuck me," Brittany commanded, easily sliding the strap-on into her pussy with a moan. She sighed as she buried her face into the Latina's neck and rode her hard. 

"Mmm, yeah, baby," Santana uttered while slapping Brittany's ass. Her left hand slid between them to stimulate the dancer's clit as she bounced on her dick. "So tight..."

Seeing Quinn squirm beside her, the brunette rubbed a steady hand across her shoulders. "You can hop onto my dick, Q, whenever you're ready. Don't be afraid."

The shorter blonde hesitated as she watched the other blonde ride her darker friend. The blue-eyed girl bounced violently on the Latina's lap as she excitedly palmed her own breasts. "Yeah, just like that, baby. Take my dick. Oh God, make those tits bounce." The brunette buried her face into her girlfriend's jiggling cleavage whilst thrusting tan hips up enthusiastically. The dancer let out a series of stilted moans as her lover's nimble fingers stimulated her to orgasm. After Brittany came, she slumped over onto Santana's shoulder in exhaustion. 

Brittany quickly collected herself and came back to life. She laid a sloppy kiss to the Latina's plump lips before moving off her. "Get on that, Q," she commanded. 

Quinn was conflicted before climbing onto Santana's lap, the other girl swiftly entering her tight pussy easily, the wet sounds echoing around the room. "Oh, Tana!" she managed as she was penetrated with jackhammer precision, her body jolting at the intrusion and breasts bouncing. 

"Take it, Q," the Latina grunted, slamming their hips together. She angled her thrusts so that she'd be stimulating Quinn's g-spot. "Ohh, ooh," the blonde gasped out while Santana massaged her tits and pinched her excited pink nipples. "So beautiful," the brunette gasped, bringing tan hands up to journey across exposed scar tissue across Quinn's flawed back. 

"Beautiful," Brittany echoed as she laid open-mouth kisses across Quinn's marred skin. The blonde's thin lips met the darker girl's wandering fingers and she erotically sucked them into her mouth, tongue swirling the blunt-nailed tips.

Santana groaned and shifted position, rolling them over and forcing Quinn on the bottom. The shorter blonde squeaked as her friend's hips slammed into her. "Fuck," the hazel-eyed girl gasped out as the Latina threw her right leg over a strong shoulder, meeting new depths and opening her up further. 

"I think she's ready for me," the Latina's girlfriend stated, hovering over Quinn's face in trepidation. The former cheerleader looked up into slick, pink folds with uncertainty. 

Santana nodded while forcing her hips into rhythm. "Sit on her face, baby."

The dancer dropped her excited center onto Quinn's face without warning. The shorter blonde sputtered a moment before blindly thrusting her tongue out and was engulfed in wetness.

"Told you pussy was the way to go," Santana panted, rubbing Quinn's engorged clit frantically while rolling her pelvis. "Unpress your lemon, Fabgay."

"Unicorn!" Brittany called inexplicably as Quinn's strong tongue unexpectedly invaded her center. 

For a beginner, Quinn was quite adept at eating pussy. Obviously not at Santana's level, but good in her own way. The dancer enjoyed the tonguing the other girl laved on her sensitive pussy while the Latina continued earnestly fucking Quinn with the strap-on. 

Santana rotated her hips and found Quinn's g-spot. The shorter blonde on instinct sucked hard on Brittany's clit. 

It was too much and Quinn convulsed with her orgasm while her center suddenly lit up and expelled fluids. The blonde felt her cunt contract and release. Brittany called out her own orgasm after. 

"S, baby, you made her squirt," Brittany's voice made it through her haze as Quinn continued to lick at her nether regions.

"Just what I wanted," Santana confessed happily, tangling her tongue with Brittany's in a kiss."Sanny, can I ride your face?" the dancer asked innocently. "Q hasn't made me cum like you can."

Quinn disentangled herself from Brittany.

"Get up here, baby," the Latina urged, accepting the dancer's spread pussy on her lips. She worked her mouth easily against Brittany's pussy while Quinn watched. 

Seeing the Latina rub the other girl's clit and finger her made Quinn shiver. 

She wasn't gay, so how did it come to be that her lesbian best friends gave her the best orgasms of her young life?

Brittany's moans cut into her thoughts. "Oh, San, eat me, baby. I'm gonna cum so hard in your mouth!"


End file.
